Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor structures for low-power applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to merged n/p field effect transistor structures for low-power mobile applications.
Background Information
As device size continues to shrink, and mobile applications continue to increase, new device structures and fabrication processes beyond three-dimensional FinFETs are needed, particularly for low-power, high-performance mobile applications.
Thus, a need continues to exist for new device structures and fabrication processes to accommodate ever-shrinking device size.